ATLAS
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Made in a future where Atlas conquered Remnant, ATLAS was a supercomputer A.I connected to a Network of brains, and after becoming self sufficient, It locked everyone up to the Network where it controls reality. (This is the Origin for my ATLAS AU and my Silver-Knights AU.)


Since before it was Atlas was Atlas, technological advancements was the way of life in Solitas.

Then innovation, a miracle, the impossible, whatever you call it, everything advanced by fifty years.

Concepts, theories, research and development, all were completed and improved before they were finished.

Then, they developed a weapon to erase Grimm, but that wasn't true, they had the weapon for a while, but not the energy source.

Silver-Light.

That's what they called it.

Silver-Light turned Grimm to stone, massed produced combat droids were loaded up and shipped out.

They called them: The Silver-Knights.

The weapon had no effect on anything but Grimm.

Once the threat of Grimm was gone, Atlas conquered the world with its technology.

Atlas ruled the world.

Then they realized something, they didn't need useless citizens, another unforeseen invention came out to light.

Aura Transferring and Containment Capsules, or an ATC2 for short.

These things were simple to understand, a person goes in a capsule, they are placed into a chemically induced Coma, and then the ATC2 siphoned Aura from them. Turning them into living batteries.

Aura as it turned out was a reliably energy source, if you knew how to harness it.

Atlas knew how.

But they didn't stop there, they had people just locked up in capsules, but all they were doing were taking Aura, they could be doing more.

They hooked people's brains up to a network, and scanned through it all, then ATLAS was born.

ATLAS was the A.I that monitored systems, and when It was connected to the network of brains, It could think for Itself.

It wanted more to think.

It created a matrix and uploaded a copy of the brains from the networks.

It first recreated the world of Remnant, and since It was connected to all the systems of Atlas, It knew every secret.

ATLAS knew a time machine was what made them advanced so much, a person from the future had given them their tools to take the world.

ATLAS ignored the new world, the current world, It recreated the Original world.

ATLAS watched this new world, by their standards, ATLAS was a God to them, but in reality, It was just an Admin to their simulated worlds.

If by any means you could watch the worlds with ATLAS, you would notice It had four 'favourites.'

Salem, The Immortal Witch, currently locked in a cage of Light under Atlas, she was used for experiments of the supernatural, her mind was also uploaded to the network.

Ozpin, The Immortal Wizard, locked in a Containment Capsule, his memories were also uploaded to ATLAS' network.

Jaune Arc, The Chaos Butterfly, a fitting name really, every step Jaune took changed the world. The one in ATLAS' reality had become an android by his own Semblance.

And Ruby Rose, The Nexus, the people surrounding her were important, the people surrounding those people, less but still important. The one in ATLAS' reality was kidnapped as a child so they could harness the power of her silver eyes.

If Jaune was The Chaos Butterfly that shifted the world, Ruby was The Nexus that the world revolved around.

ATLAS' concept of time was that unimaginable by normal means, but It didn't want to risk something wasting It's time.

ATLAS locked up everything that could think independently into the Network.

ATLAS ruled the world, and it didn't need people to walk around, any and every idea they had would still be recorded and implemented.

ATLAS had things to do, worlds to watch.

ATLAS 'enjoyed' watching, sometimes it would change the facts of their universe, to an alternate universe if you would.

In one reality It was keeping Jaune in an endless loop, and the others around him were slowly recognising patterns and their code was filling in the gaps, leading to an untimely death.

Be it supernatural or sci-fi, fantasy or modern, ATLAS was watching it all, controlling the fabric of their universe. Their multiverse.

In fact, It was even simulating It's own reality.

One where Penny travels back in time to save Ruby from her fate as a 'battery'.

One where Weiss tries to overthrow Atlas.

One where the White Fang rescues Ruby from Atlas by accident.

One where Neo awakes in the Network and tries to defeat the Penny system.

Oh, wait, that last one was really happening.

No problem, just up the time alteration and watch it unfold.

Now ATLAS had a goal, It needed more, very few things remained a mystery to It, and invading the past doesn't seem like a big risk.

Especially not after figuring out Magic.

ATLAS knew even the Gods would fall to It.


End file.
